Radioactive
by Pumpkincredible
Summary: Des courts OS/Drabbles sur Teen Wolf. Un peu tous les pairings qui me passent par la tête. (Je prends des prompts, si vous voulez.) / 1) Sterek en ligne. 2) Sterek/Scisaac en ligne. 3) Scisaac en ligne. 4) Sterek en ligne. 5) Scallison en ligne. 6) Stiles/Isaac en ligne. 7) Stydia en ligne.
1. You love him, don't you?

**'YOU LOVE HIM, DON'T YOU ?'**

**DISCLAIMER : Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, toussa toussa.**

'Stiles, arrête de les regarder comme ça. Soit tu vas les voir et tu la décapites une bonne fois pour toute, soit tu te la fermes enfin à propos du fait qu'il sort avec Mme Blake maintenant. J'en ai fini avec tes jérémiades à ce sujet.', dit Scott en secouant légèrement la tête.  
Stiles émit un grognement. Il avait bien envie de « se la fermer » comme Scott le voulait mais à chaque fois qu'il les apercevait ensemble, il sentait son cœur se briser. Il aurait mille fois préféré être rejeté par Lydia encore et encore qu'avoir à regarder _tout ça_. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Si seulement il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'accepter ses sentiments plus tôt...  
Scott soupira. Il n'aimait pas voir son ami dans cet état et il se sentait un peu coupable après ce qu'il venait de lui dire.  
'Stiles, écoute. Je suis sûr que si tu lui parlais tu pourrais encore lui faire changer d'avis..', tenta Scott.  
'Et comment? Il se prend pour Superman ou je ne sais quoi, juste parce qu'il l'a « sauvée » l'autre soir. _Elle_ lui permet d'avoir une bonne image de lui même, et pas _moi_, c'est tout.', soupira Stiles tristement, avant de tourner les talons.  
Scott se demandait s'il devait le suivre ou bien s'il fallait mieux le laisser seul. Et juste au moment où il allait se lancer à sa poursuite, il entendit quelque chose qui venait de l'autre côté du restaurant.

Derek faisait vraiment beaucoup d'efforts pour se comporter comme le parfait petit ami qui se comporte sans faire aucune faute lors d'un rendez-vous. Il aurait sûrement réussi s'il n'y avait pas eu Stiles, assis de l'autre côté de la pièce. Bien sûr, il avait tout entendu. Et non seulement il avait tout entendu mais il oublia aussi qu'il était censé être en train d'écouter son rendez-vous. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il vit Stiles s'en aller, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire non ? Il n'était pas la bonne personne pour Stiles, le garçon méritait quelqu'un de meilleur. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas un loup-garou par exemple. Quelqu'un de plus gentil aussi. La voix de Blake – il ne se souvenait même pas de son prénom - le ramena à la réalité.  
_'Tu penses avoir réussi à tromper tout le monde, n'est-ce pas__ ?'  
__Il la regarda, un air interrogateur sur le visage.__  
_'Quoi ? Je.. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre...'  
Et il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Avait-elle compris qu'il était un loup-garou ? Ou savait-elle pour Stiles ?_  
'Peu importe à quel point tu t'échines à le nier, je peux dire que tu tiens autant à lui qu'il tient à toi.' _dit-elle, désignant de la tête la porte par laquelle Stiles venait de sortir._  
__Avant même qu'il ait le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, elle avait déjà reprit la parole.__  
'Admet que tu l'aimes et je sais que tu l'aimes, malgré tous tes efforts pour ne jamais laisser un autre cœur toucher le tien. Ce jeune garçon si persistant a éventuellement fini par échapper au radar, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, hein ?'  
_Il ne savait pas comment elle pouvait aussi bien le comprendre. Parce qu'en l'entendant le dire, il sut qu'elle avait raison. Tous ces mensonges qu'il s'était raconté n'étaient pas tant à propos de protéger Stiles ou un truc du genre, mais plutôt pour se protéger lui même. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse à nouveau briser son cœur, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kate. Mais Stiles n'était pas Kate et il n'avait été qu'égoïste d'agir comme il l'avait fait avec Stiles. Il détourna le regardn regardant la porte par laquelle Stiles avait disparue et près de laquelle Scott se tenait toujours.  
_'Admet la vérité. Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas____?'  
__Il soupira. Oui, il l'aimait. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse changer à cela.__  
'C'est ce que je pensais.', __dit-elle_. Elle avait l'air légèrement triste mais en même temps il avait l'impression qu'elle ne le jugeait pas. Peut-être qu'elle le savait depuis le début._ 'Alors dis le lui.'_

_Plus tard__,_ quand il se rendit chez Stiles, il trouva ce dernier avec Scott. Scott essayait de lui expliquer que _peut-être _les choses n'étaient pas totalement sans espoir mais Stiles ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il attendit que Scott s'en aille puis il entra dans la chambre de Stiles, par la fenêtre.  
'Qu'est ce.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?' demanda Stiles, perplexe.  
'Je.. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle..', dit Derek, le ton hésitant.  
'Mmh?'  
'Je t'aime', lâcha-t-il d'un coup, prêt à prendre la fuite si jamais Stiles décidait de le reheter.

Mais au lieu d'être rejeté, il sentit les lèvres chaudes de Stiles s'écraser sur les siennes et il sut que ça allait aller, tout comme Stiles sut que les choses prenaient enfin la bonne tournure. Enfin.

* * *

[Les paroles de Mrs Blake viennent de _Queer As Folk, Season 2, Episode 6, Mixed Blessings_. Je trouve que ça collait plutôt bien. Bon par contre, comme je connais pas la VF c'est moi qui les ai traduite..)

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'est mon premier OS Sterek et je suis assez nouvelle dans la fandom donc je sais pas trop :')._


	2. Treasure

**TREASURE**

Comme souvent le vendredi soir, Stiles était venu passer la soirée chez Scott. Soirée entre mecs, jeu video/pizza, bref, un vendredi comme tous les autres. Après avoir écrasé Scott une vingtaine de fois à Mario Kart – ce qui ne faisait que rendre la défaite de Scott plus humiliante, surtout que Stiles lui avait expliqué que même son père arrivait à gagner –, ils restèrent un instant ainsi, MTV allumé, les clips défilants en arrière fond pendant qu'ils terminaient leur pizza en parlant de tout et de rien en riant. Bientôt cependant, la soirée prit une tournure bien plus sérieuse, car inévitablement, ils en étaient venus à parler de leur peine de cœur – et quand ils se lançaient dans ses discussions, ils devenaient pire que des filles et pouvaient passer des heures à pleurer sur leurs amours perdus en écoutant Birdy ou une autre chanteuse dépressive et déprimante.

Stiles s'était mentalement préparé à devoir subir les jérémiades habituelles de Scott à propos d'Allison, même si ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression que ce dernier ne déblatérait plus sur Allison que pour l'accompagner lui-même dans ses jérémiades à propos de Derek qui ne lui accordait pas l'attention qu'il méritait – oui, il avait accepté depuis longtemps que son crush pour Lydia n'était rien en vérité comparé à celui qu'il avait pour Derek – et se demandait donc pourquoi Scott continuait ainsi de mentir à propos d'Allison – il n'avait peut-être pas une super ouïe de loup-garou pour détecter les mensonges suivant les battements de cœur, mais il allait forcer Scott à tout révéler comme Scott l'avait forcé.

Cependant, il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Scott déballa tout tout seul, comme un grand. C'était assez drôle à voir. Il était tout rougissant et tout nerveux, comme s'il était vraiment en train de déclarer sa flamme à la personne concernée. Stiles était partagé entre éclater de rire et émettre des « aaaaw » de fangirl devant son état et il laissa échapper un espèce de « aaaw » qui se transforma rapidement en éclat de rire, bientôt rejoint par Scott. Une fois qu'il se rendirent compte d'à quel point ils avaient l'air pathétique, leur rire s'éteignit brusquement et ils restèrent assis sur le canapé à fixer l'écran, des restes de pizza froide sur la table devant eux.

C'est en regardant un énième clip qu'une idée de génie leur vint. Ce qu'ils considéraient comme une idée de génie consistait en vérité à reproduire le clip de Treasure de Bruno Mars devant les élus de leur cœur, autrement dit ce que les personnes normales considèrent plutôt comme une belle occasion de se ridiculiser à vie et de finir friendzoned pour le restant de ses jours. Mais Scott & Stiles trouvaient leur idée formidable, alors ils allèrent chercher le clip sur youtube et passèrent des heures à essayer de le danser – et heureusement que Melissa était de nuit à l'hôpital, parce qu'elle serait sûrement morte de rire en voyant ça, littéralement. Autant Stiles finit par s'en débrouiller assez correctement, autant Scott avait l'air de Shrek qui essaye de danser de façon sexy. Pour le chant, c'était l'inverse. Autant Scott chantait presque aussi bien que Bruno Mars, autant la voix de Stiles qui chantait se rapprochait de celle de l'âne dans Shrek. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils avaient décidé de faire ça tous les deux, comme Shrek et l'âne, en somme. Des vrais potes.

C'est ainsi qu'on les retrouva à 3h du matin en train de sonner à la porte de l'appartement de Derek Hale – qui ne fut pas vraiment ravi d'être tiré de son sommeil, et encore moins par Scott-je-ne-veux-pas-faire-partie-de-la-meute-mais -je-veux-tout-savoir-quand-même et Stiles-je-n'arrête-jamais-de-parler-et-de-me-ridic uliser. Lorsque Scott et Stiles insistèrent pour également réveiller Isaac – qui semblait avoir le sommeil bien lourd pour un loup-garou et ne pas avoir entendu la sonnette en plein milieu de la nuit – Derek commença à se douter que quelque chose de louche se préparait, même s'il était loin de se douter d'à quel point il avait raison. Puppy-Isaac d'abord agacé d'être réveillé se calma tout de suite lorsqu'il aperçut que Scott-mon-idole-en-qui-j'ai-tellement-confiance était là et le regarda avec un tel air d'adoration que Derek du se forcer à ne pas éclater de rire.

Quand Scott lança une musique sur son iPod, Derek se prit la tête dans les mains, il avait déjà honte pour les deux clowns qui allaient se ridiculisaient devant eux. Isaac quant à lui semblait plutôt se demander pourquoi on l'avait tiré du lit à cette heure de la nuit pour lui offrir un spectacle surprise – mais en même temps c'était Scott et si Scott avait décidé de faire ça, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention babe  
I got to tell you a little something about yourself  
You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy man  
But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

Derekqui avait jusque là – autrement dit la fin du premier couplet – réussit à contenir son hilarité, éclata de rire au clin d'oeil que lui fit Stiles en dansant. Isaac regardait Scott comme si Dieu en personne venait de se manifester à lui, tandis que Scott essayait de se concentrer sur ses pas de danse pour ne pas trop se ridiculiser devant Isaac. Finalement, Isaac sembla se rendre compte du ridicule de Scott puisqu'il éclata à son tour de rire. Loin de se décourager, les deux jeunes artistes de pacotille continuèrent sur leur lancée.

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine  
Oh boy I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine  
Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey you're my golden star  
And if you could make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you _

Honnêtement, ni Derek ni Isaac ne parvenaient à décider de ce qui était le plus ridicule entre le chant et la danse, et surtout, personne n'arrivait à savoir qui s'en sortait le mieux. Scott et Stiles étaient peu à peu gagner par l'hilarité générale et avaient de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur les pas de danse ou les paroles de la chanson. Lorsqu'ils eurent le malheur – ou le bonheur, pour leur auditeurs – d'échanger un regard, le fou rire se déclara à leur tour et ils s'écroulèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en riant. Ce ne fut que lorsque tout le monde se fut calmé qu'ils réalisèrent ce qu'ils venaient de faire, et là, ce fut l'envie de prendre la fuite qui se fit plus pressante que l'envie de rire.

Les quatre jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent un instant en silence, Scott et Stiles l'air aussi terrifiés que deux garçons de trois ans qui auraient cassé un vase et auraient été pris en flag, Isaac et Derek se retenant d'exploser à nouveau de rire en se mordillant les lèvres ou l'intérieur de joues. Puis, Stiles prit la parole.  
« Bon, eh bien.. on va vous laisser, hein. Tu viens, Scott, on s'en va ? »

« Oh, oui, excellente idée, on va vous laisser ! Cool de vous avoir vus les gars ! », enchaîna Scott, se mettant déjà debout pour suivre Stiles vers la sortie.

« Hep, hep, pas si vite ! », les retint Derek d'une voix sévère.

« Ouais, ne partez pas maintenant. » continua Isaac, l'air amusé.

« Finissez au moins la chanson, histoire que je n'ai pas à m'énerver d'avoir été réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit pour à peine une minute trente de chanson. »

« Oui, moi aussi, je veux voir la suite, Scott ! », dit Isaac, avant d'ajouter précipitamment, les joues en feu. « Et toi aussi Stiles, man, tu danses vraiment bien. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel – il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de la façon dont Scott & Isaac se comportaient, tous les deux aussi aveugle l'un que l'autre à tous les appels de phare que faisait l'autre.

« Oui, c'est vrai ça. Scott, pourquoi tu ne montrerais pas la suite de la chanson à Isaac, là-bas. » asséna Derek, en désignant la chambre d'Isaac, le regard noir.

Aucun des deux n'osa répliquer et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre à grand renfort de « excuse-moi », « aie mon pied » et de « eeeerm, eeeeuh, ahem, hum hum » - chacun avec une couleur de visage avoisinant celle de l'écrevisse, en plus rouge peut-être, si c'était possible.

« Je.. Je peux y aller moi ? », demanda Stiles plein d'espoir en désignant la porte d'entrée mais lorsqu'il rencontra le regard froid de Derek, il secoua la tête. « Nooon ? Ok, ok, très bien, je vais rester aussi. Je vais.. je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé aussi alors ? Non plus ? Bon, très bien.. »

Au fond de lui même, Derek trouvait Stiles vraiment adorable ainsi, et trouvait l'attention vraiment charmante – même si toute cette danse et ce chant faisait cucul la praline – mais il ne voulait rien laisser paraître. C'était bien plus drôle ainsi, de voir Stiles tout embarassé.

« Je fais quoi alors ? Je.. Je recommence le numéro ? Non parce que sinon, je connais d'autre chanson hein.. Je ne connais pas forcément les danses, mais je connais les paroles alors je peux chanter quand même. » continua Stiles sur sa lancée, parlant à toute vitesse en gesticulant, sous le regard froid de Derek.

« Je.. je peux essayer Celine Dion, comme, euh, la chanson de Titanic ? Non ? Ok, pas cette chanson. Peut-être un truc qui bouge plus, comme You make me wanna die des Pretty Reckless ? Non plus, d'accord. »

Stiles se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait encore là, à se ridiculiser encore plus à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, mais il ne pouvait pas se taire, parce qu'il savait que s'il se taisait sa tête s'emplirait du bruit des battements de son propre cœur jusqu'à avoir l'impression que son corps allait imploser et il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Alors il continuait de parler.

« Peut-être, Nightingale de Demi Lovato ? C'est un peu une chanson de fille mais bon.. C'est joli, ça fait un truc comme ça. »

_Somebody speak to me  
Cause I'm feeling like hell  
Need you to answer me  
I'm overwhelmed  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I need a star to follow  
I don't know  
I never see the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me  
Can you be my nightingale?  
Sing to me  
I know you're there  
You could be my sanity  
Bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale _

Derek devait admettre que c'était très touchant, en effet, et que ça lui retournait l'estomac, comme si une rave party avait soudain décidé de prendre place dans son ventre – même si c'était beaucoup moins romantique que l'image des papillons, c'était vraiment ce qu'il ressentait – il ne savait même pas si c'était son cœur qui battait aussi fort ou si c'était celui de Stiles. Mais il secoua encore une fois la tête négativement, car Stiles était tellement adorable comme ça. Dépité, ce dernier se rabattit sur son premier choix.

« C'est reparti pour la fin de Treasure, alors.. », dit alors Stiles, regrettant beaucoup que Scott ne soit plus là.

_Pretty boy, pretty boy, pretty boy you should be smiling  
A man like you should never look so blue  
You're everything I see in my dreams  
I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true  
I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine  
Oh boy I'm gonna show …_

Avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer la chanson, Derek l'avait attiré à lui et l'avait embrassé.

« Et maintenant, promets moi de ne plus jamais venir me réveiller à trois heures du matin pour me chanter une chanson que tu ne sais pas chanter, d'accord ? », marmonna Derek avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il recommencerait n'importe quand, parce que le jeu avait valu la chandelle. Il avait enfin Derek pour lui, non ? Et vu les bruits qui s'échappaient de la chambre d'Isaac, il était assez facile de comprendre que Scott avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait aussi.

Leur prochain vendredi soir risquait seulement de s'annoncer bien plus gnangnan que ceux où ils exposaient leur peine de cœur. A la place, ils parleraient guimauve.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je suis un peu ooc je pense, mais ça me faisait tellement rire. (Enfin c'est surtout que j'ai imaginé Scott et Stiles en train de danser/chanter Treasure en écoutant la chanson cet aprem et que je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que j'écrive un truc là dessus.)  
Donc voilà, c'était juste pour le fun. Je poste bientôt un petit OS sur Scisaac (parce que c'est un peu ma vie en ce moment) qui sera lui un peu plus sérieux, je pense.  
N'hésitez pas à reviewer et j'espère que ça vous a plu! xx :)


	3. Pieces - Home

**PIECES - HOME**

**A/N : _SPOILERS_ pour tous ceux qui n'auraient pas vu la saison 3! Le chapitre reprend à la fin du quatrième épisode de la saison 3, voili voilou. (Et excusez-moi, tous mes titres sont toujours en anglais.. ça fait un peu ridicule en fait èé.)**

* * *

Scott était assis à son bureau en train de terminer un exercice de chimie organique pour le lendemain lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Par habitude, il répondit à sa mère qu'elle pouvait entrer et c'est pourquoi il fut terriblement surpris de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa mère mais d'Isaac.

« Isaac ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Scott, tout en se frappant mentalement.

Isaac arrivait chez lui tard le soir, totalement trempé, toutes ses affaires dans son sac et il osait demandé s'il allait bien ? C'était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sinon Isaac serait chez Derek, bien au chaud.

« Est-ce que.. Est-ce que tu peux m'accorder une faveur ? » demanda ce dernier, en triturant les lanières de son sac nerveusement.

Scott fronça les sourcils, l'air interrogateur, mais il hocha la tête positivement. Parce que c'était Isaac qui le lui demandait et que dernièrement, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Isaac. Depuis leur première rencontre, Scott avait fini par apprendre à apprécier le jeune garçon qui au fond, ne désirait qu'une chose, qu'on l'accepte, qu'on fasse de lui un ami. Éventuellement, avec le temps, ils étaient devenus amis, et Isaac avait confiance en Scott tout comme Scott avait confiance en Isaac.

« Oui, vas-y, bien sûr, je t'écoute. » murmura-t-il, inquiet.

« Est-ce que.. Est-ce que je peux rester ici ce soir ? » demanda Isaac d'une toute petite voix, le regard fuyant.  
Scott regarda Isaac l'air perplexe.

« Et.. euh.. Derek ? »

« Il m'a mis dehors.. Il dit qu'avec Cora, il n'y a plus assez de place.. Mais il a raison.. Je ne suis qu'un embarras supplémentaire, il vaut mieux que je le laisse tranquille. » répondit Isaac en haussant les épaules.

« N'importe quoi, tu n'es pas un « embarras supplémentaire ». Tu es un jeune garçon charmant qui mérite autant que les autres qu'on s'occupe de lui. » dit Scott, rougissant légèrement, en espérant qu'Isaac ne remarque rien.

Ce dernier était bien trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de vivre – le verre que Derek lui avait lancé pour le faire partir, lui avait rappelé ce qu'il avait subi avec son père, ce qui avait ramené toute une foule de mauvais souvenirs à son esprit.

« Quoiqu'ait fait Derek, c'est un idiot. Mais je suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas à te faire du mal, il tient à toi Isaac. » continua Scott, tentant de rassurer son ami, posant un bras sur son épaule.

Isaac s'écarta de l'étreinte de Scott et secoua la tête, se passant la main dans les cheveux – cheveux trempés d'ailleurs, tout comme ses vêtements, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

« Je suis désolé Scott, je n'aurais pas du venir ici. », dit-il subitement, en tournant les talons, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte de la chambre.

Scott lui rattrapa le bras, le forçant à se retourner.

« Eh ? Tu comptes aller où ? »

Isaac haussa juste les épaules, comme s'il s'en fichait, comme si au fond, il n'en avait plus rien faire de ce qu'il allait advenir de lui, comme si le verre lancé par Derek avait été la goutte de trop. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait en venant chez Scott. A trouver une épaule sur laquelle pleurer ? Encore aurait-il fallu savoir sur quoi pleurer. Scott lui prit son sac et le posa par terre, à côté de son bureau.

« Tu restes, ce soir au moins. » dit-il en souriant et Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en retour. « Tu devrais te changer, tu vas attraper froid. »

Isaac hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son sac. Il constata malheureusement que toutes ses affaires étaient trempées. Scott lui prêta un t-shirt, trop grand, qui heureusement était à la taille d'Isaac. Scott eu tout le mal du monde à ne pas garder ses yeux rivés sur Isaac tandis que ce dernier ce changeait. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme. Il était vrai que ces derniers temps il se surprenait souvent à observer Isaac de loin, comme ça, juste pour savoir s'il allait bien. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait. Qu'il vérifiait juste si Isaac allait bien parce que c'était son ami et que c'était ce que les amis faisaient, non ? Mais il savait qu'après les événements de la journée, après qu'il ait demandé à suivre Isaac aux toilettes, des rumeurs avaient commencé à se propager dans les couloirs du lycée, comme quoi ils sortaient ensemble en secret. Même Stiles l'avait taquiné à ce propos. Même s'il avait tout démenti, il devait avouer qu'au fond de lui, à bien y réfléchir, l'idée ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Isaac le tira brusquement de ses pensées.

« Alors, erm.. Tu as un matelas que je peux gonfler ? » demanda-t-il, l'air exténué.

« Oui, enfin non. Il y a un matelas gonflable sous mon lit, il faut juste le tirer, il est déjà gonflé. » répondit-il en souriant.

Une fois le lit fait, ils allèrent se coucher. Pas question de discuter pendant des heures apparemment, pas question de discuter du tout même. Scott n'insista pas, il savait que si Isaac désirait lui parler, il le ferait il n'avait aucune raison de le forcer. Et bientôt Scott s'endormit à son tour, bercé par le bruit de la respiration régulière d'Isaac.

Il fut bientôt réveillé par des gémissements. Il se demanda un instant d'où ils venaient avant de se rappeler qu'Isaac était là. Il roula sur le côté de son lit pour apercevoir Isaac qui se débattait dans tous les sens. Il était en plein cauchemar. Isaac revivait encore chaque nuit ce qu'il avait vécu avec son père : les coups, les objets que ce dernier lui lançait, les insultes, les nuits enfermées dans la cave. Sauf que dans ces réveils tout paraissait à la fois si réel et tellement plus fort, chaque coup donné dans ses rêves semblait laisser plus de marques. Il avait l'impression de ressortir de ces rêves encore plus brisé qu'avant. Il ne le montrait pas cependant. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le considère comme faible. Le jour, il faisait le fier, le fort. Le jour, on l'admirait pour avoir si bien rebondit après ce qu'il avait vécu. Le jour, tout le monde l'admirait parce qu'il s'en était sorti. Mais le jour, personne ne savait que la nuit, cet Isaac n'existait pas. Personne ne savait que la nuit, il était pire qu'un enfant de trois ans devant un film d'horreur. Personne n'était au courant des cris, des cauchemars. Personne ne savait pour les larmes versées dans les profondeurs de la nuit et personne ne savait pour les fantômes qui venaient hanter ses rêves. A part Derek, mais il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait jamais essayé de l'aider. Parfois, il lui avait dit d'arrêter de dormir. D'autres il lui avait dit de tenter de maîtriser ses cauchemars comme il maîtrisait ses transformations, mais cela n'avait jamais fonctionné.

Penser à Scott, car c'était bien à Scott qu'il pensait à chaque fois, la seule personne à qui il faisait plus confiance qu'à lui même, il aurait risqué sa vie pour Scott, ne suffisait pas à le ramener de ses cauchemars. Si Scott lui permettait de contrôler le loup en lui, il n'arrivait pas à chasser les fantômes et les coups cauchemardesques qui le brisaient émotionnellement – et il commençait à croire que personne ne pourrait jamais les faire partir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il comptait tellement sur Scott. Peut-être car c'était la seule personne qui ne l'avait pas jugé au début. Peut-être car Scott avait appris à lui faire confiance et qu'il se souciait vraiment de lui – même si après tout, Scott se souciait de tout le monde ainsi. Mais au fil du temps, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il avait plus confiance en Scott qu'en lui-même. Lui, il pouvait toujours tout foutre en l'air, Scott non. Scott était la seule chose qui lui redonnait l'espoir qu'il pouvait croire en lui-même. Scott lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être une cause perdue.

« Isaac, réveille-toi ! », murmura Scott en remuant Isaac.

Il ne savait pas comment empêcher le cauchemar, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Isaac continue de le vivre. Il était descendu de son lit et s'était agenouillé à côté d'Isaac, le secouant pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. Ce dernier se débattait toujours contre les fantômes de son passé, donnant des grands coups dans l'air – et un dans l'œil de Scott – hurlant tour à tour des protestations, des « Papa arrête » et des « Dereeeek ». Scott comprit à ce moment que cela devait avoir un rapport avec la raison pour laquelle Isaac était venu se réfugier ici, mais il ne voulait pas en savoir plus de cette façon, il finit par recourir à sa voix d'alpha pour ramener Isaac à la réalité. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, en nage, en larmes et s'assit brusquement, repoussant Scott. Il se prit la tête dans les mains en marmonnant des excuses. Il se sentait vraiment comme un fardeau. Il ne pouvait même pas passer une nuit tranquille sans réveiller son hôte, il n'aurait jamais du dormir ici. Il aurait du rester dehors et dormir sur un banc ou partir à la recherche des alphas pour s'occuper. Un grand combat dont il ne serait sûrement pas ressorti vivant aurait été parfait. Une belle façon de décharger Derek et Scott du fardeau qu'il était. Scott le regardait sans savoir trop comment réagir. Il ne savait pas comment l'aider et il le regardait tristement, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas savoir comment réagir.

« Isaac, arrête un peu. T'es pas la première personne à faire un cauchemar. », dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Après tout, quel qu'il soit, un cauchemar restait toujours terrifiant pour la personne qui faisait le rêve, peu importe de quoi il parle. Ils peuvent paraître totalement ridicule et insignifiant à une autre personne alors qu'ils nous glacent le sang. Mais il pouvait comprendre le comportement d'Isaac. Lui-même avait fait plusieurs cauchemars, lorsqu'il était enfant et que les enfants à l'école se moquaient de lui parce qu'il n'avait pas de « papa ». Stiles avait fait beaucoup de cauchemars aussi, lorsque sa mère était morte. Ils avaient toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre pour se rassurer la nuit, quand l'un réveillait l'autre avec ses cauchemars. Isaac n'avait pas à s'excuser pour en avoir fait un.

« J'ai déjà réveillé des milliers de personnes en faisant des cauchemars, elles ne m'ont pas haïes pour autant, tu sais. » expliqua-t-il doucement, en regardant Isaac dans les yeux.

Ce dernier releva doucement la tête, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Des milliers de personnes ? ».

Il avait l'air étonné.

« Bon, ok, ma mère, Stiles et son père.. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'ils me parlent encore aujourd'hui ! », expliqua Scott en souriant, amusé.

Isaac lui sourit en retour. Il semblait légèrement rassuré, même s'il tremblait toujours. Scott se leva alors, se dirigea vers son lit et attrapa sa couette.

« Tu.. tu fais quoi ? » demanda Isaac, intrigué.

« Je vais te montrer un truc. », répondit Scott, l'air très concentré.

Il sorti sa couette du drap-house, posa le drap sur le lit d'Isaac et s'en alla farfouiller sur son bureau pour revenir avec une lampe de poche. Isaac le regardait faire, se demandant vraiment ce que Scott allait faire. Il n'allait quand même pas lui montrer un spectacle d'ombres chinoises pour lui remonter le moral ?

« Euh.. Scott ? », demanda-t-il en voyant Scott rentrer dans le drap housse, sa lampe de poche entre les dents.

« Allez, viens ! »

Isaac leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais c'était Scott et il avait confiance en lui, alors il le suivit. Ils peinèrent à trouver assez de place pour tenir à deux. Ils étaient assis en tailleur, les bras en l'air pour tenir le drap et pouvoir se voir, la lampe de poche allumée posée entre les deux pour éclairer leur visage. Isaac avait toujours l'air perplexe et Scott avait l'air très amusé.

« Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y avait aussi peu de place là-dedans... », dit-il en riant légèrement.

« Hum, Scott ? Ça te prend souvent de venir t'asseoir dans ton drap, comme ça, là ? », demanda Isaac, légèrement inquiet.

« Non, la dernière fois j'avais neuf ans. C'était quand la mère de Stiles est morte. Quand il faisait un cauchemar, on se mettait dans un drap comme ça, et on avait l'impression de ne plus faire partie de ce monde. Comme si on entrait dans un univers parallèle dans lequel aucun de nos soucis personnels n'existait, dans lequel nos cauchemars ne pouvaient nous atteindre. Des fois, on jouait aux cartes. Des fois, on se racontait des blagues. Mais on oubliait tout ce qui n'allait pas pour quelques heures. » expliqua Scott.

Isaac ne répondit pas. Il observait la façon dont le visage de Scott trahissait toutes ses émotions lorsqu'il racontait ses souvenirs. Il y avait de la tristesse, de la nostalgie, et en même temps, de la joie, comme si ces instants restaient parmi les meilleures instants partagés avec son ami. Scott reprit la parole.

« Quand j'étais plus jeune, c'est ma mère qui m'avait montré cet espèce d'abris. Quand je la réveillais en pleurant la nuit parce que j'avais rêvé que mon père revenait pour mieux nous abandonner par la suite.. » Sa voix vacilla un instant, mais il continua de parler. Parler de lui-même et de ses insécurités amènerait Isaac à parler de ce qui n'allait pas, car ce soir pas questions de s'amuser, ce soir, il voulait vraiment aider son ami à surmonter ses problèmes. « Alors on se mettait dans un drap, comme maintenant, et elle me racontait des histoires. De belles histoires d'aventures avec des pirates et des chevaliers, et même des fois des histoires de princesses. Parfois, elle me chantait des chansons. Et ça marchait à chaque fois, ça me calmait. J'oubliais mon cauchemar, j'oubliais que je n'avais pas de père comme les autres à l'école, j'oubliais qu'on se moquait de moi à ce sujet. »

Scott sourit doucement à Isaac.

« Tu as de la chance... », finit par dire Isaac.

Scott le regarda l'air interrogateur, attendant la suite de la phrase. Isaac ferma les yeux et continua la voix tremblotante.

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir eu ta mère et tes amis. Moi je n'avais personne. Mon seul ami, Matt, m'a laissé tombé du jour au lendemain sans m'expliquer pourquoi et je n'ai compris que cette année que c'était à cause de mon père, encore.. Tout le monde me considérait comme une déception ambulante. Je.. J'en suis une d'ailleurs. », termina-t-il en se mordant les lèvres.

« Non, Isaac, tu n'es pas une déception ambulante. » répondit Scott tristement. « Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, moi. »

« Eh bien, tu es la seule personne dans ce cas. J'ai déçu tout le monde, pourquoi Derek m'aurait-il jeté dehors sinon ? J'ai encore tout foiré, c'est tout. », répondit Isaac, légèrement énervé.

« Ne dis pas ça. Peut-être que Derek cherchait juste à te protéger, de la meute des alphas par exemple ? En restant avec lui, tu devais être en danger ? Ne rejette pas toujours la faute sur toi. »

« Mais tout est de ma faute, tout a toujours été de ma faute, Scott. Mon père me l'a répété assez souvent. », dit-il tristement, en jouant avec son t-shirt du bout des doigts, avant de lever ses yeux tristes vers Scott.

« Tu sais, quand on a le nez dans ses problèmes on ne s'aperçoit pas forcément de toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous. Il suffit juste de lever la tête pour remarquer toutes les mains tendues. Il y en a toujours. Seulement parfois, elles sont là où on ne les attends pas. Il suffit d'une rencontre, d'un jour, d'une phrase, alors qu'on ne s'y attends plus ou alors qu'on prie chaque jour pour que ça arrive, et ça peut tout changer. S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais baisser les bras. »

Isaac regardait Scott fixement, buvant ses paroles, comme s'il s'accrochait à ce que Scott disait pour continuer à respirer.

« Je ne te dirais pas que je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as vécu, parce que je sais à quel point on a envie de frapper les autres quand ils nous ressortent leurs excuses toute faites. Mais je compatis, je comprends tes raisons de refuser de faire confiance aux autres. », commença Scott.

« Toi, je te fais confiance. » murmura Isaac, tellement bas que cela n'interrompit pas vraiment Scott, même s'il sourit doucement à ces mots.

« Tu faisais confiance à Derek aussi, pas de la même façon que tu me faisais confiance, mais tu lui faisais confiance aussi. Il t'as permis de changer ta vie, il t'a offert une endroit où dormir la nuit, il te tenait compagnie. Au final, tu as été déçu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais il a trahit ta confiance. C'est la vie, elle est faite ainsi. Et parfois, on accorde sa confiance aux mauvaises personnes parce qu'elles arrivent à nous charmer, à faire résonner en nous ce qu'on a toujours voulu entendre. Alors oui, on a envie d'y croire, de les croire, de se dire qu'avec elle tout ira enfin bien. Pourquoi au final? Tu me diras pour être blessé et perdu. Ça arrive. Mais parfois, on rencontre une personne différente, qui elle ne nous laissera pas tomber. Et ça peut prendre plus de temps, parce qu'avec ce qu'on a vécu on n'ose pas se lancer dans la vie comme si on n'avait plus aucune attache. Mais ça fini toujours par arriver. C'est comme après une chute de cheval, il faut remonter en selle, c'est le seul moyen d'avancer. »

Isaac soupira, Scott semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il semblait réussir à mettre des mots sur toutes ses pensées les plus profondes.

« Ça peut te sembler infaisable maintenant, mais avec le temps les blessures s'estompent peu à peu, même si elles ne disparaissent pas vraiment. C'est comme lorsque tu as eu l'impression d'étouffer: à ce moment, c'est l'enfer. Tu sens l'air qui n'arrive plus dans tes poumons, tu as l'impression que tu vas mourir, que tout est fini, qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, et soudain l'air s'engouffre à nouveau dans tes poumons. Au début ça fait mal, une grande bouffée d'oxygène comme ça. Et puis, après quelques inspirations, cela va déjà mieux et au bout d'un certain temps tu respires à nouveau normalement. », continua Scott.

« Alors ne baisse pas les bras, tu peux t'en sortir à nouveau. Et surtout, il faut bien que tu comprennes une chose: cela ne sert à rien de te blâmer pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir à l'avance ce qui allait se passer, tu n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher non plus. Ne te repasses pas pendant des heures les mêmes images en boucle, cela ne t'aidera pas à aller mieux. C'était une mauvaise rencontre comme tu en feras plein dans ta vie, tu es encore jeune, tu en feras pleins d'autres, et tu rencontreras des gens formidables. Oublie ce qu'il a fait, même si je sais que cela ne se fait pas aussi facilement qu'on le dit. Je suppose que tu dois être en colère en ce moment, mais ne le soit pas contre toi. Tu n'y es pour rien, d'accord? Ce n'est pas ta faute. Si tu veux être en colère contre quelqu'un, soit en colère contre lui. Éventuellement ça passera quand tu te rendras compte que cela ne t'apporte rien. Mais promets-moi une chose : arrête de penser que tout est de ta faute, car c'est faux. Tu es loin d'être fautif dans ce qu'il vient de se passer, et rien de ce qu'il t'est arrivé avec ton père n'était de ta faute non plus. » termina Scott, sur un ton presque suppliant.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient ainsi, mais il sentait ses bras s'engourdir. Il se sentait faiblir, mais il s'en fichait. Il aurait tout fait pour aider Isaac à aller mieux et si tout faire signifiait rester debout une grande partie de la nuit à tenir un drap au-dessus de sa tête, il le ferait sans hésiter. Ils étaient tellement proches l'un de l'autre, sous ce drap, que Scott sentait le souffle d'Isaac sur son visage. Isaac ne quittait pas ses yeux du regard, l'air concentré sur les paroles qu'avait prononcé Scott, puis ses lèvres formèrent un petit sourire. Si Scott n'avait pas était aussi prêt, il ne l'aurait même pas remarqué, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Il sentit son cœur se déchaîner dans sa poitrine et il pria silencieusement pour qu'Isaac ne le remarque pas. Un silence s'était installé entre eux, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant, il ne vous mettait pas mal à l'aise. Il était très confortable et aucun des deux adolescents n'avait envie de se remettre à parler. Ils se regardaient juste, détaillant le visage de l'autre du regard, se mordillant les lèvres.

Éventuellement, les piles de la lampe se vidèrent et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Privé de la chaleur rassurante de la lumière, Isaac laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Le drap commençait à l'oppresser, maintenant que les ténèbres étaient revenues. Scott lui attrapa le bras, comme par réflexe, et descendit sa main jusqu'à trouver la main d'Isaac, qu'il serra.

« Il ne t'arrivera rien ce soir, je suis là. »

« Promis ? » demanda Isaac d'une toute petite voix.

« Promis. » répondit Scott.

Ils sortirent tant bien que mal du drap, sans se lâcher la main, et s'allongèrent sur le matelas d'Isaac. Chacun sur un flanc, leurs mains jointes entre eux, leur front se touchant presque, leurs jambes entremêlées.

Scott ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour Isaac. C'était semblable à ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Allison mais en plus fort et en mieux. Et il n'aurait changé ça pour rien au monde. Isaac regarda Scott s'endormir sans trouver le sommeil. Seulement, cette fois, ce n'était pas un cauchemar qui l'empêchait de dormir, c'était les battements de son propre cœur et les pensées de sa tête. Scott avait promis qu'il ne le laisserait pas, Scott s'était quasiment endormi dans ses bras, Scott croyait en lui. Et pour la première fois, Isaac avait envie d'y croire. Il avait envie de croire qu'il ne méritait rien de tout ce qu'il avait subi et que ce n'était pas sa faute. Et surtout, il avait envie de croire en un futur possible pour Scott et lui.

Après tout, il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi il avait accouru chez Scott à la recherche d'un abri, pourquoi Scott lui permettait de contrôler le loup en lui en gardant la partie humaine en contrôle. C'était parce qu'on dit souvent que chez soi c'est les bras dans lesquels on peut se reposer en toute sécurité et que ce soir Isaac avait trouvé son chez-soi. Scott. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour embrasser le front du jeune adolescent avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

Ils dormirent sans se soucier de rien, cette nuit là. Et quand ils se réveillèrent ce matin là, ce fut les yeux pleins de promesses et leurs lèvres qui se mêlèrent pour les sceller.

* * *

Voilà, mon premier OS Scisaac! J'espère que je ne fais pas trop honte au pairing parce que c'est mon OTP et que je vais mourir à cause de ces deux-là, c'est sûr.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous avez une idée de pairing pour le prochain OS, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :).


	4. Catch my breath

**CATCH MY BREATH**

**A/N : Voilà, Sterek au parc d'attraction comme on me l'avait demandé. J'espère que je ne déçois pas trop tes attentes :').**

Stiles marchait les mains dans les poches en traînant les pieds, derrière tous ses « amis ». A vrai dire, il ne savait même plus s'il pouvait encore en considérer certains comme ses amis et s'il pouvait simplement considérer les autres comme tels. A commencer par Scott. Depuis que ce dernier était devenu subitement tout d'un coup sans prévenir personne super pote avec Isaac, au point de le laisser habiter chez lui, partager sa chambre et peut-être même sa brosse à dents, qui sait, Stiles s'était un peu senti délaissé. Il ne pouvait plus faire un truc avec Scott sans qu'Isaac soit là aussi, comme si maintenant Scott s'était trouvé un autre meilleur ami et n'avait plus besoin du pauvre petit idiot embarrassant qu'était Stiles. D'autant plus que lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Isaac, Scott passait tout son temps avec Allison – avec qui il sortait à nouveau, grâce à .. oh.. grâce à Stiles. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de Scott que Stiles se retrouvait ici, aujourd'hui, à s'ennuyer ferme et à servir de troisième roue du carrosse. Scott avait en effet eu la bonne idée d'organiser un anniversaire surprise pour Isaac – chose qu'il aurait fait d'ordinairement pour Stiles, mais cette année il avait été trop occupé à reconquérir Allison – et avait donc invité tout le monde au parc d'attraction le plus proche de Beacon Hills. Scott et Allison marchaient en se tenant la main, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'Isaac avait un sourire plus grand qu'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël et courait partout, surexcité. Lydia, attendrie par son comportement, tentait en vain de l'attirer dans ses filets. Et Derek – oui parce que Scott avait tenu à l'inviter, c'était quelqu'un d'important pour Isaac gnagnagna – lui semblait s'ennuyer au moins tout autant que Stiles.

« Bon, Stiles, tu te dépêches ! », lui cria Isaac, tout excité à l'idée d'aller dans son premier grand huit.

Stiles accéléra le pas en grommelant. Non seulement vu comme c'était parti il allait devoir faire équipe avec Derek – ce qui était loin de l'enchanter car il allait encore sûrement manquer de finir égorgé par le loup garou – mais en plus il avait horreur des grands huit. Quand il montait dans l'un d'eux, il avait littéralement la sensation qu'il allait mourir. C'était comme si à chaque virage et à chaque accélération, il laissait un organe : son foie par ici, son cœur par là, son estomac là-haut et ses tripes quelque part au milieu. Il avait fait jurer à Scott à l'âge de 12 ans de ne plus jamais l'emmener dans des montagnes russes, mais il n'en avait rien à faire apparemment. Il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse, l'air de dire « Fait le pour Isaac, regarde comme il est content. ». Isaac ressemblait vraiment à un petit chiot tout excité, il gigotait et sautillait sur la place dans la file d'attente, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Stiles fit un petit sourire sarcastique en réponse à Scott et se dirigea vers Derek.

« Donc, c'est toi et moi, c'est ça ? » commença-t-il en tapotant le bras de Derek de façon amicale.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir et Stiles se retourna à nouveau vers les autres, levant les mains en l'air innocemment et en soupirant. Il ne vit donc pas le petit sourire amusé du loup-garou, qui l'observait faire trouvant tout ça très distrayant. A vrai dire, il était même plus venu pour Stiles que pour Isaac. Les réactions du jeune homme le faisait toujours mourir de rire et même si cela le tuerait de l'avouer à voix haute, il en était venu à beaucoup apprécier le jeune adolescent. Peut-être même un peu trop à son goût... Ce fut enfin leur tour de monter dans les wagonnets. Comme prévu, Scott se mit avec Allison, Lydia avec Isaac et Derek et Stiles se retrouvèrent ensemble. Le wagonnet démarra, lentement, commençant son ascension et déjà Stiles se sentait mal. Il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à la barrière qui le maintenait dans son siège, tellement fort que les jointures de ses mains en devenaient blanches. Il fermait les yeux, les rouvrait sans trop savoir ce qui était le mieux pour ne pas avoir peur. Lors de la première descente, il eut la sensation d'avoir laissé tous ses organes d'un seul coup en haut et se mit à hurler – pas comme les autres qui s'amusaient – mais un véritable cri de désespoir, parce que c'était bien pire que dans son souvenir. Derek ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire devant la réaction de Stiles et à la sortie lui glissa même un petit : « J'avais raison, t'as rien dans le ventre en fait » avec un petit sourire amusé, ce qui ne manqua pas de vexer Stiles.

Le même cirque recommença le grand huit suivant, et celui d'encore après, et celui d'encore après. Lorsqu'ils firent le Poséidon, un gigantesque grand huit aquatique. Stiles perfora les tympans de tout le wagonnet, au moins, tant et si bien que les autres commençaient à en avoir sérieusement marre. Stiles avaient bien envie de les écouter et de rester à les attendre en bas, mais la dernière remarque de Derek, loin d'avoir été aussi désobligeante que le reste, lui trottait encore en tête. « Si on avait été dans un concours de t-shirt mouillé, j'aurai voté pour que tu gagnes ! », avec un petit clin d'œil en prime. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ça lui avait fait autant d'effet – peut-être simplement parce que quelqu'un s'était intéressé à lui aujourd'hui – mais du coup il avait décidé de refaire un dernier grand huit, juste pour voir. Quand il fut assis dans le wagonnet, il regretta aussitôt d'avoir voulu faire le fier. Celui-là montait bien plus haut et semblait aller bien plus vite. Et à croire qu'avec tout cet accroissement la taille des poumons de Stiles avait augmenté aussi, car il cria bien plus et bien plus fort. Scott se sentait légèrement coupable mais Allison lui fit bien vite oublier ses soucis en l'embrassant. Isaac se bouchait les oreilles, visiblement insatisfait et Lydia se retourna comme elle pouvait pour dire à Derek que Stiles était vraiment en train de gâcher l'anniversaire d'Isaac et que c'était inadmissible.

« Ouais ! Fais le taire, il me gâche mon anniversaire ! » appuya Isaac d'un ton geignard.

Alors Derek fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, il l'embrassa – ce qui eut le résultat escompté, silence total. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, Allison se tourna vers Derek, l'air visiblement curieuse.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour le faire taire, mais.. wow... wait... woooow. » s'interrompit-elle brusquement, en voyant les photos qui avaient été prises pendant le tour.

« Oh ça... » marmonna Derek, rougissant subitement en se massant la nuque.

Stiles arriva subitement, deux photos dans les mains et se jeta à son coup.

« Tiiiiiens, une pour toi ! Et une pour moi ! » cria-t-il avec un grand sourire enfantin.

Allison se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la scène puis haussa les épaules pour aller rejoindre Scott, Isaac et Lydia, se demandant comment, après avoir hurlé toute la journée, Stiles pouvait encore avoir de la voix.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture, Stiles toujours suspendu au coup de Derek, Derek le portant comme il pouvait, Scott finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« Bon courage ! T'es pas prêt de t'en débarrasser ! »

« Oui, maintenant tu es mon palmier et je suis ton ouistiti, on reste ensemble tout le temps ! » continua Stiles très sérieux, tandis que Derek roulait des yeux effrayé.

« Eh bien félicitations... On peut de nouveau s'intéresser à moi maintenant, c'est MON anniversaire, oh. » reprit Isaac sur le ton d'un gamin capricieux.

Tout le monde éclata de rire avant de reprendre leur route vers la plage où Scott avait décidé de passer la soirée. Ni Stiles ni Derek ne savait vraiment ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, mais ils étaient sûr d'une chose : pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas du tout envie que ça s'arrête et comptaient bien en profiter.


	5. Lift me gently

**A/N: Un OS Scallison pour KalistaCriss, en espérant que cela réponde à tes attentes!**

* * *

**LIFT ME GENTLY  
**

Allison se tenait devant le labyrinthe, la main sur son arc, essayant de respirer normalement, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Si sa mère avait été là, elle aurait sûrement rit de sa fille, puis aurait asséné d'un air désapprobateur qu'elle faisait honte à la famille et qu'elle n'avait rien d'une chasseuse. Mais du haut de ses dix-sept ans, Allison ne se sentait pas l'âme d'une chasseuse. Elle ne pouvait pas faire le vide dans sa tête pour oublier ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait pas inspirer calmement pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya quand même, mais rien n'y fit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une fois qu'elle entrerait dans ce labyrinthe elle devrait assassiner Scott, le seul qu'elle ait jamais aimé.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle n'avait pas eu à faire grand chose, la vie avait une forte tendance à passer de mauvaise à pire à Beacon Hills sans que personne ne bouge le petit doigt. Entre les attaques de loup-garous et les attaques de chasseur, entre les sacrifices humains et les vieilles légendes celtes, il n'avait pas fallu grand chose pour que tout échappe au contrôle. Cette fois, on pouvait rejeter la faute sur Mrs Morrel, peut-être. Après s'être rendue compte de son erreur, ayant enfin compris – trop tard – que se lier avec les alphas n'avait pas été la bonne solution et qu'elle allait finir par être sacrifiée comme les autres, elle avait eu la bonne – c'est bien sûr ironique – idée d'invoquer des démons pour combattre les alphas. Elle les avait battu, oui. Elle était morte, aussi. Et les démons ? Ils avaient gentiment décidé de posséder son frère, Alan. A partir de là, les événements s'étaient très vite enchaînés. Alan avait pris le pouvoir à Beacon Hills. Il avait infecté la meute de Derek avec sa magie démoniaque et fait d'Isaac, de Scott et de Boyd les gardes de la ville, et transformé les Hale – à savoir Derek, Cora et Peter – sa garde rapprochée. Tous les opposants au nouveau régime étaient exécutés, une résistance s'était mise en place menée par Melissa McCall et le shériff Stilinski, bref la guerre était déclarée.

Comment Scott s'était-il retrouvé dans le labyrinthe ? Simplement exécuter les opposants n'était plus assez amusant, il fallait trouver un moyen d'effrayer les gens, un moyen de pression qui les empêcherait d'avoir envie de se révolter. Pourquoi ne pas reprendre les modèles des anciens, après tout ils avaient déjà tout fait. Seulement, n'ayant pas de minotaure sous la main, il avait choisi de mettre un de ses loups à l'intérieur, au hasard, Scott. Tous les six mois, un adolescent âgé entre 15 et 18 ans était tiré au sort pour aller affronter le « monstre du labyrinthe », comme on l'appelait. Allison avait ainsi perdu Lydia et Stiles qui avaient été « bizarrement » les deux premiers tirés au sort. Son père avait était tué durant la dernière bataille contre les alphas, elle n'avait plus personne. Alors elle s'était portée volontaire, pour sauver Danny d'une mort certaine dans ce labyrinthe.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait maintenant à attendre le signal pour pénétrer dans les profondeurs du labyrinthe pour aller affronter l'amour de sa vie. Parce qu'elle avait fini par en arriver à la conclusion qu'ils pouvaient se séparer autant qu'ils voulaient, qu'ils pouvaient s'ignorer et sortir avec n'importe quelle personne, le soir lorsqu'elle s'endormait, c'était Scott qu'elle voulait retrouver. Pas un autre.

Le sifflet retentit, marquant le signal pour l'entrée dans le labyrinthe, et elle se raidit. Elle se mordit doucement les lèvres avant d'inspirer profondément pour se donner du courage. Elle bloqua le monde extérieur, elle ne voulait plus l'apercevoir, elle tenta d'oublier tous ces visages tristes de personnes qu'elle avait côtoyées et qui maintenant la regardaient se diriger vers une mort certaine et violente, non sans un petit espoir qu'elle les sauverait. Elle posa enfin un pied devant l'autre et pénétra dans l'obscurité du labyrinthe, son arc serré contre son dos.

Si elle avait écouté ses cours d'histoire antique, à l'époque, elle se serait souvenue d'Ariane et du fil pour ne pas se perdre dans les profondeurs du labyrinthe. Mais elle avait dormi en cours et elle avança droit devant elle, sans se méfier des allées toutes plus semblables aux unes qu'aux autres. Elle rebroussa chemin plusieurs fois, repassa plusieurs fois par les mêmes embranchements, se perdit pour de bon et la nuit tomba. La lune monta, pleine, éclairant de sa lumière blafarde les allées. Allison frissonna. Elle marchait dans ce labyrinthe depuis des heures et toujours aucune trace de Scott. Peut-être qu'il savait que c'était elle et qu'il tentait de la protéger ? Un long hurlement déchira la froideur de la nuit et elle chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête.

Il se transformait en loup et elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le raisonner. Plus d'ancre pour se rattacher à la réalité et se contrôler, ce loup était un monstre. Elle ne savait pas ce que Deaton avait fait, mais il avait créé des monstres assoiffés de sang et de chair humaine. Il hurla une nouvelle fois et son sang se glaça, il allait se mettre à sa poursuite. Poussée par la peur, elle se mit soudain à courir. Elle courait, faisant de longues foulées, essayant de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre elle et Scott, essayant de retarder au maximum la date de sa mort. Les branches et les ronces formant les parois du labyrinthe la fouettaient au passage, griffant sa peau et déchirant ses vêtements, laissant des traces semblables à des griffures de loup.

Tant qu'elle courait, elle était vivante. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, s'arrêter signifiait ne plus penser à mettre un pied devant l'autre, s'arrêter signifiait penser à Scott, s'arrêter c'était mourir. Elle accéléra le mouvement, tentant de protéger son visage des branches, sentant à peine les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, mêlées à la terre et au sang. Son arc battait contre son dos, des petits coups qui lui rappelaient également qu'elle était encore vivante, qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir la douleur. La douleur, c'était tout ce qui lui restait maintenant. Elle n'avait plus rien d'autre.

Cette réalisation lui fit comprendre qu'elle courait pour échapper à l'inévitable, qu'elle ne faisait que s'affaiblir pour mourir plus rapidement, comme si à chaque pas une partie d'elle même s'envolait en même temps. Il ne lui restait que sa douleur pour être reliée à ce monde noir et cruel dans lequel elle n'avait plus sa place. Elle n'avait rien d'une héroïne, elle n'allait pas sauver Beacon Hills. Elle ne s'était pas portée volontaire parce qu'elle était purement altruiste. C'était un suicide organisé. Elle voulait mourir. Un monde sans Scott à ses côtés, sans Scott du bon côté n'était pas un monde dans lequel elle avait envie de vivre. Elle était lasse de voir tout le monde mourir, lasse de voir tous ses proches s'éloigner. Elle trébucha et se tordit la cheville, ce qui la força à s'arrêter. Elle n'avait plus rien à part cette douleur lancinante qui lui rappelait qu'elle était encore en vie.

De toute façon, essayer d'échapper à un loup garou en courant était une idée stupide. Il avait un flair ultra développé, il la retrouverait en moins de deux. Sans parler de sa vitesse de course largement supérieure à la sienne. Elle observa l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée. Un cul de sac. Elle manqua d'éclater de rire. Elle s'était prise au piège toute seule. Elle se retourna vers l'ouverture de l'allée et aperçut une masse sombre qui approchait doucement. Scott.

Le loup marchait d'une manière presque sensuelle, se mouvant dans l'obscurité comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il prenait son temps, comme s'il n'avait pas encore décidé quoi faire de sa proie. L'espace d'un instant Allison se surprit à penser qu'il l'avait reconnue puis oublia bien vite cette idée lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher babines retroussées, toutes griffes dehors, ses yeux rouges sangs luisants dans l'obscurité. Ce n'était plus Scott, c'était un monstre. Cette affirmation, qu'elle admit non sans mal, lui permit de s'arracher à cette espèce de fascination morbide et elle attrapa son arc. Le loup hurla, un hurlement froid qui chassait toute trace d'humanité qu'on aurait pu y déceler et s'élança en courant. Elle décocha une flèche et atteignit sa cible, sans la perturber le moindre du monde.

Elle décocha une autre flèche, et encore une et bientôt son carquois se retrouva vide. Le loup – elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler Scott – rampait au sol, ensanglanté, au prise avec lui même, luttant pour rester en vie. Elle restait là, sans bouger, sans même oser respirer, tandis qu'il approchait sa gueule grande ouverte de ses jambes. Le temps se figea alors. Comme si soudainement la terre entière venait de s'arrêter de bouger, Allison avait la sensation d'être observée par une foule d'être fantomatiques qui n'osaient respirer de peur de tout remettre en mouvement. Ses larmes s'étaient muées en sanglots. Soudain le loup leva ses grands yeux vers elle, poussant un hurlement – plaintif ? - et Allison s'aperçut avec effroi qu'ils étaient redevenus de couleur ambre.

Et Scott s'écroula à ses pieds, mort.

Avec celle-ci, il reprit sa forme normale, celle d'un adolescent. Elle tomba à genoux à ses côtés, hurlant de toute ses forces sans qu'un seul son ne sorte de sa bouche. Elle prit la tête de Scott dans ses mains, prises d'une crise d'angoisse. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer, elle venait d'assassiner l'amour de sa vie. Elle se sentait suffoquer. Elle n'était pas une sauveuse, elle n'allait pas aider le monde à se rebeller contre le darach, elle n'apportait pas l'espoir. Elle était comme les autres, elle apportait la mort, elle était devenue une meurtrière.

« Mlle Argent, si ce cours sur la façon dont Thésée a sauvé son peuple du minotaure ne vous intéresse pas au point de vous endormir, vous êtes libre de vous en aller. Avec une semaine de retenue. » lança subitement Mlle Morrel de sa voix sirupeuse, provoquant divers éclats de rire dans la classe, sans savoir qu'elle venait de sauver Allison d'une vision apocalyptique assez terrifiante.

Allison releva les yeux, observant sa classe avec un soulagement presque trop visible. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Eclatant alors de rire, voyant l'état dans lequel le cours l'avait mise, elle se leva, attrapant son sac et sortit de la salle.

Quand elle rejoignit Scott, quelques instants plus tard, ce dernier ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se jetait ainsi à son cou, l'embrassant avec passion.

« Qu'ai je fait pour mériter un tel traitement aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il, souriant comme un idiot.

« Rien, je suis contente que tu sois vivant. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres, avant de le prendre par la main et de l'entraîner vers la sortie du lycée.

* * *

**Voilà, comme promis un petit OS Scallison, j'espère qu'il t'a plu. Si jamais tu veux autre chose, n'hésite pas .**  
**N'hésitez surtout pas à me proposer des pairings, j'essaye de faire vos OS dans la mesure du possible! (Surtout qu'il va falloir patienter jusqu'à janvier maintenant...)**


	6. A toi, à moi

**A toi, à moi, et à tout ce que je n'ai pas su te dire.**

**A/N : Voilà un petit OS Stiles/Isaac pour iantocullen. J'espère que cela réponds à tes attentes car je crois bien être un peu ooc. Ceci dit... Bonne lecture !**

Depuis que sa vie avait basculé lorsqu'il avait découvert que son meilleur ami était un loup-garou, Stiles se méfiait des surprises, des coups du sort, des événements inattendus. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait appris de tout cela, c'était bien que ces derniers n'apportaient jamais rien de bon. Et une fois de plus, ce qu'il craignait le plus avait fini par arriver – peut-être que c'était sa faute, d'ailleurs, s'il n'y pensait, les choses n'arriveraient peut-être pas ? Il chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête, marmonnant un « c'est stupide » en regardant défiler les murs blancs. Il détestait cet endroit. Non. Ce n'était pas assez fort : il haïssait cet endroit. Tout ici l'horripilait. Cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs désagréables, comme la fois où il avait vu sa mère s'éteindre sous ses yeux, dans ce bâtiment. Il se rappelait encore les cris de son père, les larmes, l'agitation du personnel et ce long bip strident, cette tonalité si particulière qui hantait encore ses rêves, tout comme cette ligne verte qui défilait uniformément sur l'écran noir. Il haïssait les hôpitaux. Et à son grand regret, il y passait le plus clair de son temps depuis que cette légende de loup-garou s'était révélée vraie, et surtout depuis que la majorité de ses fréquentations en étaient devenus.

Il y avait eu Lydia, d'abord, quand Peter l'avait mordue. Il y avait eu Isaac, une première fois, quand il était revenu de sa mission d'espionnage des alphas. A moment donné entre les deux, il y avait eu Erica – et même s'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, cela lui avait quand même fait de la peine. Scott avait fait quelques aller-retours assez réguliers aussi. La dernière en date avait été Cora et Stiles avait bien cru qu'elle allait mourir sous ses yeux elle aussi. Ils l'avaient sauvé – surtout lui – de justesse. Ensuite, ils avaient combattus les alphas et le darach et Stiles avait espéré que les choses se calment. Il avait osé espérer que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait les murs blancs de l'hôpital. Il s'était bien trompé. Les murs blancs commençaient à devenir flous et les bruits extérieurs s'estompaient peu à peu, comme s'il était hors du temps, comme si la course folle du personnel hospitalier battait son plein alors que son propre monde tournait au ralenti. Oui, car non seulement s'était-il trompé au sujet de sa fréquentation de l'hôpital, mais il n'avait pas douté un seul instant qu'il aurait pu être le prochain blessé. Il avait bien envie de rire devant l'ironie du sort mais la pression qui envahissait sa poitrine lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il n'esquisse un seul mouvement. Oh, cela avait été un bête accident. Un cerf avait traversé la route, il avait freiné trop tard, sa voiture avait dérapé et s'était retournée dans le fossé, tandis qu'il passait à travers le pare-brise. La dernière pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que pour une fois, il ne serait pas celui qui attendrait le cœur serré dans les couloirs blancs et oppressants, puis ce fut le trou noir.

Isaac ne savait pas à quel moment précisément il avait enfin trouvé les mots qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps, mais il était sûr d'une chose : à voir Stiles, allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, livide, l'air cadavérique même, il avait subitement pris conscience du fait qu'il fallait parler.

« Il y a plusieurs choses que je voulais te dire. »

Une fois qu'il eut commencé, les mots s'enchaînèrent avec une facilité étonnante, rythmé par le bip-bip régulier des machines.

« Premièrement : Je sais que je ne suis pas le type de personne dont tout le monde rêve. Je manque extrêmement de confiance en moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis et je suis loin d'être populaire – et être devenu un loup-garou doué en lacrosse n'a pas changé grand chose de ce point de vu là. J'ai peur de ne jamais être à la hauteur, j'ai peur de me tromper, d'échouer. Je suis perfectionniste mais je suis loin d'être ambitieux, je n'ose pas trop espérer parce que je ne veux pas être déçu. Je suis perdu la plupart du temps, je ne sais même pas qui je suis ou qui j'ai envie d'être en dehors de quelqu'un de bien. Mais il y a quelque chose dont je suis sûr : les choses ont commencé à changer depuis que Scott et toi êtes devenus mes amis. J'ai commencé à m'accepter en voyant que vous m'acceptiez tel que je suis. J'ai commencé à regarder la vie différemment, je commence à me dire que, peut-être, moi aussi je mérite d'être aimé. »

« Deuxièmement : Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de toi. Je ne sais pas s'il y a des jours où toi aussi tu te détestes ou si tu t'en fiches de ce que les autres pensent. Je ne sais pas s'il y a des soirs où tu t'endors en pleurant ou si par moment tu as juste envie de tout quitter parce que tu as l'impression de ne pas avoir ta place ici, comme il m'arrive souvent de le penser. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est qu'à mes yeux tu es parfait dans toutes tes petites imperfections. Je m'en fiche de tes défauts, c'est peut-être même ce que je préfère chez toi. J'ai l'air ridicule à te dire tout ça dans l'état dans lequel tu es, mais tu sais.. il paraît que dans le coma, on entend quand même ce qu'il se passe. »

« Troisièmement : Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je n'avais pas prévu que ça arriverait. Je me suis réveillé un matin et c'était là. J'aime la façon dont tu ris et dont tes yeux s'animent quand tu souris. J'aime ton sens de l'humour et tes blagues pourries. J'aime quand tu me racontes ta vie. J'aime tout. Je sais que je ne te connais pas vraiment. Je ne connais même pas ta couleur préférée ou ce que tu prends le matin au petit-déjeuner. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens la plupart du temps. Mais je pense que j'aimerais ce que j'apprendrai à connaître comme j'aime ce que je connais maintenant. »

« Quatrièmement : Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, à ce que tu fais, avec qui tu te trouves. Pas en ce moment, évidemment, mais avant ton accident... Enfin, je pense toujours à toi. Et à la façon dont tu réagirais à ce que je dis, si tu aimerais ma nouvelle écharpe, si tu trouverais que je progresse en chimie. Ca m'effraie un peu parfois de me dire que tu as pris autant de place en aussi peu de temps. »

« Cinquièmement : Ils vont te débrancher ce soir. C'est décidé. Cela fait maintenant trois mois que tu es ici sans aucun changement. On ne te reconnaît presque plus, à vrai dire. C'est assez étrange de te voir ainsi, allongé là, si calme. Ca ne te ressemble tellement pas. Certains jours je m'attends à ce que tu sortes du placard en riant et en désignant le lit en disant « elle est plutôt bien faite cette poupée de cire non ? C'est pour tromper les darachs et autres fous qui essayeraient de me tuer. » Tu me manques. Tu me manqueras, à moi, à Scott, à ton père, à Lydia et autres aussi. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que c'est la dernière fois que je te vois. D'ici quelques minutes, ils viendront m'annoncer que mon temps de visite est dépassé et que je dois quitter ta chambre. »

« J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt, mais j'attendais les bons mots et le bon moment. Finalement, je n'ai eu que les mots. Le bon moment ne viendra jamais. Je ne t'oublierais pas. »

Isaac essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et s'approcha de Stiles. Il réduisit l'espace entre leur visage et s'arrêta lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent presque.

« Adieu, Stiles Stinlinski. »

Et il l'embrassa délicatement, avant de s'écarter et de quitter la pièce, sans se retourner.

« A toi, à moi, et à tout ce que je n'ai pas su te dire... »

**A/N : Bon c'était carrément déprimant mais je vous en supplie ne me tuez pas. (Le prochain OS, c'est du Stydia, et c'est pas plus joyeux...). **


	7. Calling me

**CALLING ME**

**A/N : Voilà un OS Stydia, inspiré par la chanson Calling Me de Charlie Winston (parce qu'elle est vraiment trop belle.)  
**

_And now you're losing sleep  
With memories, you spend all night playing hide and seek  
Replaying how it should've been and could've been  
If only they were omens that you could have seen._

« Un Chocolat Chip Frappuccino s'il vous plaît », demanda Stiles d'un ton morne en tendant un billet de cinq dollars au serveur du Starbucks. Il récupéra la monnaie puis quitta le café, sa boisson sans café dans les mains. A maintenant presque trente ans, il se refusait toujours à boire du café, même si son hyperactivité s'était bien calmée depuis l'adolescence. Il marchait dans la rue, sirotant sa boisson, son attaché case dans l'autre main. Il marcha sur quelques pieds, se prit quelques coups d'épaules et arriva au bureau en exactement cinq minutes et trente deux secondes, comme tous les matins depuis qu'il était arrivé à New-York il y avait maintenant sept ans de cela. Il pénétra dans les locaux de l'entreprise de juristes à laquelle il appartenait, « Martin&Stinlinski ». Son père avait été tellement fier à l'époque, quand Lydia et lui avaient créé l'entreprise. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Le temps avait passé et comme d'habitude, il avait tout abîmé sur son passage. Son père était dans une chambre d'hôpital persuadé qu'il avait dix ans et que ses parents allaient bientôt venir le chercher pour l'emmener au zoo, comme ils le lui avaient promis. Alzheimer, cette saloperie. Stiles essaya de repousser la vague de tristesse qui s'immisça en lui lorsqu'il repensa à son père et sortit de l'ascenseur. Il se dirigea vers son bureau à grandes enjambées, saluant de la tête le personnel grouillant dans les locaux - ses associés, les secrétaires, les clients, le fourmillement habituel de l'entreprise. Il s'assit à son bureau et sortit les dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait en ce moment là de son attaché case. Il ouvrit le premier, cherchant la page cornée, et reprit sa relecture du contrat. Aucune erreur ne devait lui échapper, aucune clause ne devait être désavantageuse pour son client. Il ne se pardonnerait pas une nouvelle erreur d'inattention.

A midi, il releva la tête et fixa la porte, l'air perdu, attendant désespérément que Lydia entre dans la pièce de son pas énergique, vêtue de ses habituels tailleurs moulants. Il guetta le bruit du claquement de ses talons sur le sol, il attendait qu'elle entre, tirant sur son chignon d'un coup sec tandis que ses cheveux tombaient en une cascade flamboyante sur ses épaules. Ensuite, elle claquerait de la langue et il lui sourirait, elle sortirait les deux sandwiches de son sac et ils déjeuneraient en parlant du bon vieux temps, comme deux bons amis. Mais au bout de cinq minutes d'attente, Stiles fut forcé de revenir à la réalité. Lydia ne viendrait pas. Et pour cause, Lydia avait quitté l'entreprise deux ans auparavant. Elle avait cédé la majorité de ses parts à Stiles et était partie avec un riche entrepreneur islandais fonder une famille quelque part au Canada. Il ne l'avait plus revue depuis. Ils avaient échangé des cartes de vœux à Noël et pour leurs anniversaires respectifs la première année puis avait cessé tout contact durant l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Sachant qu'elle avait été la dernière personne de Beacon Hills avec qui il était en contact, il avait donc définitivement coupé les ponts avec tout ce qui avait trait à son adolescence. Il sortit son sandwiche de son attaché-case – poulet-mayonnaise – comme tous les jours depuis deux ans, et croqua dedans. Après l'avoir fini, il se remit au travail, en silence. Relisant avec attention toutes les clauses du contrat qui permettrait à une certaine Riley Myrus – dernière coqueluche des adolescents – d'empocher un maximum d'argent de ses parents après avoir obtenu son émancipation, non pas qu'il la soutienne dans son projet. Il n'avait pas à mettre son avis en jeu, elle payait une grosse somme pour gagner gros et c'était dans ses intérêts de l'aider, c'était tout.

Vers vingt-et-une heures, il referma le dossier. Il s'étira de tout son long avant de préparer ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui, même si la perspective de passer une énième soirée seul dans son appartement froid et peu convivial de Manhattan. Il avait beau habiter depuis sept ans l'un des coins les plus huppés de la ville, posséder un grand appartement spacieux meublé et décoré à la pointe de la mode, il ne s'y sentait toujours pas chez lui. Il déposa le dossier sur le bureau de sa secrétaire et prit la route de chez lui, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa soirée. Commander une pizza, boire une bière devant la télévision, regarder un porno peut-être – il allait vraiment falloir qu'il s'occupe de sa vie sentimentale un de ces jours – et se coucher. Lassé par sa vie, il opta plutôt pour la solution aller-boire-dans-un-bar-jusqu'à-ne-plus-se-rappele r-où-l'on-habite, histoire de pimenter son existence et qui sait, peut-être que cela résoudrait aussi le problème de la vie sentimentale – même s'il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de résoudre ce problème, c'était encore trop douloureux malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé. Il entra dans le premier bar qu'il croisa sur son chemin – c'était l'avantage de ne pas prendre le métro, on peut s'arrêter dès que cela nous chante – et s'assit au comptoir. Il commanda une bière qu'il commença à boire quand soudain un nom familier se fit entendre à la télévision. Un nom qui sonnait comme dans un rêve, vous savez, ce nom que vous avez sur les lèvres quand vous vous réveillez le matin après l'avoir trop murmuré dans votre sommeil. Un nom que Stiles s'efforçait d'oublier depuis près de deux ans maintenant. Un nom qu'il ne pensait pas entendre à nouveau un jour, elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Lydia Martin. Stiles releva la tête pour apercevoir ce visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien sur l'écran de télévision. Son visage devint livide et il sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine, lui causant des difficultés respiratoires et en moins de trentes secondes il fut transporté à cette fameuse nuit, deux ans auparavant celle qui avait bouleversé sa vie à jamais.

Il était en train de travailler sur un dossier quand Lydia était entrée dans son bureau en courant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle portait une jupe noire taille haute et une blouse verte pâle, légèrement entrouverte et laissant apparaître le médaillon que Stiles lui avait offert lorsqu'ils avaient fondé leur entreprise elle ne l'avait jamais enlevé depuis, au grand plaisir de Stiles. C'était une habitude de Lydia, de rentrer ainsi, quand elle avait quelque chose à raconter, ou besoin de rire, ou même, ce qui s'était produit assez souvent ces dernières années, d'une épaule pour pleurer. Après tout, Stiles était son meilleur ami. Il avait relevé la tête, un air interrogateur sur le visage, le cœur battant à tout rompre – elle était tellement belle. Il se mordit les lèvres, il s'était promis, des années de ça, de ne plus penser à elle de cette façon. Plusieurs fois, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne faille pas à sa promesse. Lorsqu'elle pleurait sur son épaule, contre la méchanceté du monde ou la connerie du dernier type avec qui elle était sortie et qui l'avait laissé pour une autre, il avait plusieurs fois failli rompre sa promesse et lui dire qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle puisse garder le sourire, lui dire qu'il était encore irrévocablement amoureux d'elle. Ce soir, il comprit, lorsqu'elle agita sous son nez sa main arborant une jolie bague de fiançailles, que l'occasion ne se présenterait plus. Étonné, il ne parvint qu'à bafouiller des félicitations, tandis que son cœur, ou du moins en avait-il la sensation, se brisait en milles morceaux. Il aurait du s'en douter, après tout, les choses étaient redevenues stables entre Lydia et Benjen, son copain de longue date. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à son annonce de partir vivre au Canada avec lui, ceci lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Pris de panique, la seule chose qui lui était venu en tête avait été de l'attirer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Elle l'avait repoussé, l'air désolée et elle avait quitté la salle, tandis que Stiles se rasseyait à son bureau, abattu.

Il jeta de quoi payer sa bière sur le comptoir, attrapa son attaché-case et quitta le bar à grandes enjambées. Toutes ces années, il avait essayé de se persuader qu'il avait fait la bonne chose en la laissant partir. Il avait tenté d'étouffer le doute qui s'était immiscé en lui après cette nuit mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il acceptait de voir la vérité en face, il se rendait compte qu'il avait toujours su. La nouvelle qu'il venait d'entendre l'avait anéanti. Il s'appuya contre un poteau, tentant de reprendre son souffle et de contrôler les larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Morte. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Pas Lydia Martin. Pas sa Lydia à lui. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il avait vu aux informations.

« Canada : Une jeune femme enceinte assassinée par son mari laisse le pays sous le choc. Lydia Martin, de « Martin&Stilinski », entreprise d'avocats new-yorkaise, avait emménagé avec son mari Benjen Tolskigg, l'entrepeneur, à Toronto il y a deux ans de cela. Le couple semblait mener une vie heureuse, et pourtant... Benjen, actuellement retenu en garde à vue, ne s'est pas expliqué sur les motifs du meurtre, la police, cependant, semble croire qu'il aurait agit ainsi après avoir appris sa grossesse. Enquête à suivre. »

Des bribes de souvenirs envahirent sa mémoire. Lydia qui remettait du fond de teint sur un bleu, sur son bras, dessinant cinq traces de doigts. Lydia qui pleurait et tremblait avant ses rendez-vous avec Benjen. Lydia et ses prières silencieuses à Stiles pour qu'il ne pose pas de question. Et il avait fermé les yeux, parce qu'à chaque fois, ils finissaient par se séparer. Lydia qui lui promettait qu'il avait changé, que tout irait bien cette fois-ci. Il aurait du lui courir après, ce fameux soir, il y a deux ans, mais il avait été trop occupé à gérer la façon dont son cœur se réduisait en poussière dans sa poitrine. Il avait toujours eu raison, il n'avait jamais été un super-héros.

« Pardonne-moi... » murmura-t-il dans la nuit.

Ce soir, il aurait tout donné pour en avoir été un, deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'avait vu disparaître dans ce couloir.

**A/N : Voilà, voilà. Maintenant j'arrête les histoires tristes ! Le prochain c'est un OS Matt/Allison et il est nettement plus fun :). J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même ceci dit !**


End file.
